Easter Is Better Than Christmas
by Bellanca
Summary: A parody of Frozen's Reindeers Are Better Than People starring Bunny and the others! Rated K, disclaimers inside. Also, I've decided to add drabbles to this. Chapter 2: The Guardians Watch Frozen (part 1)!
1. Easter Is Better Than Christmas

**Author's Note: So, here is a short parody of Frozen's Reindeers Are Better Than People guardian style! This just randomly popped into my head during English, and I had to write it as soon as I got home. Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, we all know I'd be a billionaire, and I also do not own Rise of the Guardians, or there'd be a lot of sequels. XD**

Easter Is Better Than Christmas

(Bunny): Easter is better than Christmas,

Jack, don't you think I'm right?

(Jack): Why would that be true? You know I hate you. Go bother the elves, kangaroo.

(Bunny): Aww, thanks buddy! But children love Easter more than Christmas! Tooth, don't you think I'm right?

(Tooth): I'm not getting involved! Go fight with North!

(Bunny): Gee, thanks Tooth! Let's call it a night!

(Jack): Bunny, it's the middle of the day!

(Bunny): Goodnight!

(Tooth): Knock him out, Sandy!

(Bunny): Don't let Frostbite bite-mph! *gets knocked out by Sandy*

(Jack): TOUCHDOWN!

(Tooth): Isn't that football?

(North): *throws open door* WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!

**So, there ya go! Some random Bunny with a touch of insanity! XD I loved writing him, though I'm pretty sure he's either majorly OOC or drunk. What would you guys think of a ROTG collection? I know it's been done a thousand times, but I love writing these guys, and would try to put my original spin on some *cough*incredibly angsty/fluffy*cough* ROTG arcs and one shots. Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**~Bellanca**


	2. The Guardians Watch Frozen (part 1)

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I have really been enjoying the positive feedback I've gotten on this! You guys are amazing, ily! So, I've decided to continue this as some drabbles and such. I won't change the name since I don't want anybody to get confused, but I'll be adding on to it, so it is not complete. Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the show! Oh! Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, or Frozen, or any of Frozen's songs. I don't own anything! Okay? Okay. :3**

The Guardians Watch Frozen (part 1)

Jack, Bunny, Tooth, North, and Sandy were all at the Pole for their monthly meeting when, out of nowhere, a fanfiction author appeared! (DUN DUN DUN!) "AHH! NOOOO THESE WRITERS ARE CRAZY! GO AWAY!" Bunny shrieked. Jack smirked. "You sound like a girl complaining, Kangaroo." "I do not!" Bunny exclaimed indignantly. "Enough! It doesn't matter whether Bunny sounds like a girl or not! I am the great and powerful fanfiction writer, Bellanca, and I am here to show you something!" I yell. "Whatever." Jack mutters. "I am taking you to watch one of my favorite movies, FROZEN!" I say happily. Suddenly, we are transported to a huge movie theater with awesome recliners. "How...nevermind, I'm not even gonna ask." Bunny sighs. "Alright, everybody sit down! The show is about to begin!" I exclaim. Everyone takes their seats, and the movie begins.

The saws plunge through the thick ice dramatically. You see rows of men sawing up and down, loading up ice and pulling it on carts. A cute little boy and reindeer are also trying to assist them. "Beware the frozen heart!" They sing as they ride off into the distance.

"Aww, great! What is this, a musical?" Bunny complains. "Pretty much. You know, Let It Go won Best Original Song at the Academy Awards. It was awesome!" I squeal. "Huh? Eh, I'll find out soon enough." Bunny replied, rubbing his ears that were obviously in pain from all my shrieking.

_On screen, there was a little girl and her sister playing in the snow. Her sister had ice powers and accidentally injured her. "Anna! Mama, Papa!" Elsa cried in distress. She soon learned from the trolls that her powers should be hidden from Anna, and were not to be taken lightly. The years passed, and Elsa had to isolate herself from Anna. _

"I know how that feels. Years of isolation, with no one to listen or talk to you." Jack said quietly. The other guardians shrank down a little, feeling guilty for leaving their youngest member alone for so long.

_A young Anna with a white streak in her hair ran up to Elsa's door. She knocked and the sang, "Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, lets go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door-" "Go away, Anna!" Elsa said from behind the door. "Okay, bye." Anna said sadly. A few years later... "Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls?" Anna sang._

"Oh! That's so dangerous! She could knock a tooth out!" Tooth fretted. "I think it looks awesome." Jack said mischievously. "Jack, never EVER do that!" Tooth cried. "No promises." Jack replied slyly.

We see Elsa and Anna's parents preparing to leave. "See you in two weeks!" Anna says, hugging her parents. Elsa appearing more relunctant says, "Do you have to go?" Her parents reassure her, telling her she'll be fine.

"I have bad feeling about this. In my belly." North says.

**So, there we go! I pretty quickly discovered that this wasn't going to fit in a one shot. This seemed like a good spot to end. Also, I'm getting tired, it's 3:45 AM, soooo yeah, I should already be asleep. I had my meds late today, so I have a reason! XD I'll write some more soon!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Bellanca**


End file.
